


Azula & Zuko - Oh No!

by paranoid_parallax



Series: atla amvs [4]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: AMV, Canonical Child Abuse, Dysfunctional Family, Embedded Video, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Fanvids, Gen, Ozai (Avatar) Being a Terrible Parent, Physical Abuse, Siblings, Video
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:21:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25841278
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paranoid_parallax/pseuds/paranoid_parallax
Summary: I know exactly what I want and who I want to beI know exactly why I walk and talk like a machineI'm now becoming my own self-fulfilled prophecySet to "Oh No!" by Marina.
Relationships: Azula & Ozai (Avatar), Azula & Zuko (Avatar), Ozai & Zuko (Avatar)
Series: atla amvs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1862647
Kudos: 18





	Azula & Zuko - Oh No!

**Author's Note:**

>  **update 8/12/20:** now reuploaded as unlisted on youtube (only accessible with the link) because of copyright


End file.
